Moments
by squeakyfingers
Summary: Ch. 4 up. He never thought she would be brave enough... A single moment through the eyes of four people. One that forces each to recall memories from the past. *Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Moments 1/4

By: Allison

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters

Rating: PG

Archive: The Graveyard, Working Love Archive, Shipperworld, and Beautiful Addictions ---anyone else please e-mail and ask, GeckoGal21@lycos.com.

_~_

She builds her own satellite 

_from an old rusted chair._

_She leaves this old world behind _

_And the things that she cares._

_~_

*God, she's beautiful…* you think as she enters the church; your presence a mere shadow in the corner, watching intently. Clearly the boldest move she'd made in a long time, you hadn't figured she could gather her courage up enough to walk down the aisle again.

Just in front of her, the flower girl…his little ray of sunshine, dropping rose petals along the carpeted walkway. A scene that hadn't ever been present when he had been the man standing, waiting for her, at the altar.

When she had called you, ten months prior, you hadn't been shocked by her announcement. You knew eventually the two would feel their attraction pull them together like magnets. Instead, you were filled remorse, and a scalding sense of defeat. Deep down you knew you were happy for her, jealous, but happy. She'd found her soul mate, while you looked onward, knowing that you had lost the best thing you ever had.

_~_

_Maybe she's gone,_

_ but it won't be for long_

_What do I know?_

_Maybe she's found,_

_what we all dream about_

_What do I know?_

_~_

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Moments 2/4

By: Allison

_~_

_She's beautiful…_

_and wonderful…_

_And I can't compare._

_Wonderful…it's just not fair_

_~_

His shadows lurked in the corner of your line of sight as you calmly begin walking down the aisle. Curse him for consuming your thoughts on this day, at this particular moment. Even on what has been and will be one of the happiest days of your life, he wiggles his way into your subconscious. 

As unnerving as it was, his glances did not hold even a glimmer of anger. In fact, he almost looked sorry, remorseful. A man lamenting on the things he once had, and the husband he was never able to become.

Lord knows he'd tried at first. Soothing your aching soul on those nights when you were never quite able to get the filthiness of the club off of you. Whispering sweet, calming words to you during the birth of your daughter. Yes, at first things had been perfect, those memories forever locked away, to be kept safe. You had told him once that it wasn't all bad, and that was the truth. Your marriage had had a fairly tale beginning, but it was followed by a nightmare of an end.

Focusing back on the present, you let the warmth and happiness wash over you. Through all the years of struggling, you had finally made it. Finally, found the joy, the love of your life.

 Sliding your hand into the strong gentle grasp of your future husband, you knew that he could give you what your first one couldn't—A lifetime of perfect moments.

_~_

_She builds a strong alibi,_

_from the future that's here._

_She needs to know I'm alive_

_And that I'm flesh and I tear._

_She's beautiful._

_~_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Moments 3/4

By: Allison

_~_

_Maybe she's wrong, but I wouldn't mind my own_

_What do I know?_

_Their silicone, with a touch of her soul_

_What do I know?_

_She's beautiful…_

_~_

Standing at the front of the church, your eyes are fixed upon the woman before you; her thin strapped, off-white sating gown hugging all of the right curves. Delicate fingers wrapped around the bouquet she was holding. Bright eyes were framed by wisps of blonde hair framing her face. You think back on the cute half-smiles she used to flash you in the hallways; a mixture of joy, mystery, and desire in them. But today there was nothing mysterious about her at all; her lips forming the most beautiful and loving smile you had ever seen.

Rubbing your fingers against your palms, you wonder how you could be nervous about something you had waited for so long. Fifteen years. The fighting, the laughing, the after-shift breakfasts, the daily grind of their mentally taxing job; they had seen each other through it all. All the pain, all the joy, had lead up to this one single perfect moment. Letting your own smile play up your lips you wondered how you could have ever been so lucky.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Moments 4/4

By: Allison

A/N: Wow…I'm finally finishing this last part…I should probably thank Laeta right now, because she is the one that really wanted to read this last chapter. So I guess this is sort of dedicated to her.

_What do I know?_

_I can't compare…_

_What do I know?_

_It's just not fair…it's wonderful_

You gaze upon the two people standing in front of you, and you can't help but let a smile creep upon your face. He's smiling at her, love in his eyes, and she's staring back, right into them, oblivious to everything else. Their hands are clasped tightly together, knuckles white with anticipation. 

They were old souls, soul mates, you could tell. Two people that had endure a lifetime of struggle, tears, heartache, and happiness. She slowly blinked, a wistful smile on her face, as if she meant to lean her head comfortably on his shoulder. He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb, mindlessly, unaware of his actions.

Opening your bible, and clearing your throat to speak, you get the feeling that the couple standing before you, about to become husband and wife, was one that was destined to last.

A union truly blessed by God.

"Do you Gil Grissom, take this woman, Catherine Willows, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

With that thought lingering in your head, the words you're speaking to them seem so much more lasting, permanent, final.

"I do."

You see the tears forming his eyes, the happiness on his face.

"Do you, Catherine Willows, take this man, Gil Grissom, to be your lawfully wedded husband—to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She replies, a mixture of love and conviction in her voice.

"May I have the rings, please?"

The dual best men each take out a small box from their pockets, and hand them over. Calmly, the groom slips the ring onto his new wifes' finger, entwining his fingers in hers for a moment, and squeezing her hand lovingly. She places the matching ring onto his finger, and smiles.

You haven't seen this kind of bond, in a long time. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present, Mr. And Mrs. Gil Grissom… You may kiss the bride."

His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her in for a soft passionate kiss.  Her eyes are open for a moment, locked with his. 

It was a perfect moment. The first of a lifetime of them. 

_It's wonderful…._

_It's wonderful…_

_I can't compare…._

The End.


End file.
